


【犯罪心理+復聯】我會保護你

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 請自動神化賈維斯攻Aaron Hotchner受Tony Stark微鷹寡兩個人面臨的可能問題
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【犯罪心理+復聯】我會保護你

**Author's Note:**

> 521的拉郎，舊文搬運，望食用愉快

  
#震驚！鋼鐵俠的私生子是他！#

#細數鋼鐵俠的風流情史，誰才是媽！#

#鋼鐵俠自攻自受！深夜酒店產子！#

#託尼.斯塔克與祕書不得不生的孩子！#

#論黑寡婦與緋紅女巫誰才可能是鋼鐵俠兒子的媽！#

Tony聽著Jarvis給他念頭條新聞的各種標題，一向是縱容媒體的他頭一次發起了脾氣，小Jack的臉清晰的出現在眾人的視線內，天知道他只有5歲！Hotch工作的性質又是那麼需要隱私，為了他們的安全他不知道有多保護他們父子啊！可是如今媒體做的事情卻踩在他的底線上。

Jarvis在他還沒開口之前就已經開始動手了，一瞬間所有關於Hotch父子訊息的新聞全部消失，包含各個網盤裡的備份，那些黑客還有曝光他們父子資料的人電腦以及手機也都被Jarvis黑了進去徹底刪除，並且Tony還讓Jarvis發訊息給警察局讓他們去抓這些黑客，當然黑客們之前做的各種壞事也徹底曝光在大眾之前，之前各種落井下石的商業對手也紛紛被找出各種違法證據而進了監牢。

第一次，Tony在大眾面前發了這麼大的脾氣，但是卻沒有任何一個人覺得他做錯，頭一次復聯的大家集體自發性的站出來為他說話；Steve在咖啡館畫圖的時候被粉絲髮現了，當粉絲熱情的簽名合照之後有人問起關於這次Tony生氣的事情，Steve堅定地說“Tony做的對，聯邦警察的工作是面對那些罪犯，甚至有些罪犯比我們所面對的外星怪物還要更加的可怕，再來就是孩子，我想這是大家都該懂得的道理，我不需要多說甚麼。”；而Nat和Clint則是出一個簡單任務結束停下來買飲料和零食時被記者攔了下來，記者還沒提問，他們就懂了“Tony做的對”Nat簡單的回答了一句，然後開始幫Clint整理他剛買的零食，Clint則半倚著Nat的肩膀侃侃而談“我還是第一次看鐵罐發那麼大的脾氣，就連我吃了他的甜點他也只是取消訂給我的零食一個星期而已，不是我說，我真的覺得你們這次做得過火了，小J...孩子才5歲你們也這樣報人家，難怪他會生氣，啊!我說那邊的...”然後他就被Natasha推上了車，冷酷的氣場讓記者們不敢上前多問；所有的社會輿論也是一邊的倒向Tony這邊，隨意公佈一位FBI以及5歲幼童的資訊已經惹了眾怒，雖然還是有些鍵盤俠出來跳著腳說應該控制超級英雄的家人他們太過危險，或是就是個FBI而已也不是不會出現在人前，公佈一下個人訊息怎麼了；這些人當然很快就被噴得不敢上線，而時時監控網路的Jarvis更是立刻找出了這些人的資料控管起來，防止他們狗急跳牆做些甚麼犯罪的行為。

  
Tony有些氣悶的抱著睡著的小Jack坐在客廳裡，Hotch因為一起較為複雜且臨時的凶案還沒有回來，他知道自己這次的行為特別衝動，也做好了捱隊長或是其他人的罵，沒想到大家只是一個勁的為他說話，甚至Peter這個小子還被推出來專門告訴他大家支援他，這讓他突然有些不適應；而他忐忑的讓Jarvis打給Hotch問他甚麼時候回家，反而得到了相當平靜的反應，他完全無法從Hotch那張嚴肅的臉上看出甚麼表情來，他覺得是自己的錯連累了Hotch父子，他做了一個幾乎是瘋狂地弭補行動，但是Hotch....，在沙發上哄睡了小Jack之後他就坐著不動了，他開始發呆，開始自責，開始生自己的氣。

懷裡突然一空，Hotch回來了，他把小Jack從Tony麻了的臂彎中抱起來，Tony忐忑的跟在他的身後，“Aaron，我...”口才一向很好的他突然辭窮了，Hotch牽著他的手把他拉到了他們的臥室，熾熱的吻準確的吞沒了Tony的脣，吻似乎給了Tony力量“我...沒有做到保護你們父子...，都是我的錯，Pepper說的對，超級英雄太危險了，而我卻沒能保護...”道歉或是坦白不是Tony擅長的事，或者說他基本上從來沒有做過，他習慣的用其他事情或是禮物來掩飾自己，雖然說工作之外以及親人之間Hotch一般是不會去側寫的，但是對於一個有著PTSD並且有自毀傾向以及總是自責的伴侶，Hotch總是精準的說出他的隱藏情緒以及他的想法，他的每次掩飾總是表露的很快，後來他開始慢慢學著在Hotch面前坦白，因為不坦白Hotch也看的出來，他學著信任以及接受這些新的情緒課題，他的狀況也漸漸的好轉；然而這次的事情卻讓他很難在Hotch前坦白，甚至他開始起了自責的心思以及自毀的傾向。

“你及時保護了我們，大家都認可你，”他頓了一下似乎在斟酌該說些甚麼“Tony，超級英雄和我的工作很像，都在保護人們，都會遭遇危險，都有隨時可能失去生命的機會，我面對的罪犯並不每個都會被繩之以法，很多罪犯都比外星生物還要令人害怕，所以很多時候我都會擔心你和Jack會有危險，雖然你有著戰甲、隊友以及Jarvis但是我還是會擔心你，我會害怕我的工作害了你，並且因為你的知名度讓別人更可能有明確的攻擊目標，Tony不要總是認為自己錯了，你沒有公佈我們的訊息，沒有指使媒體曝光我們，這些是心懷惡意的人做的，不是你，你要記得的是你保護了我們，是你刪除了訊息，是你將他們送入監獄。”溫熱的氣息噴在Tony的耳側，話語一點一點滲進Tony愧疚的內心，這不是他們第一次談話，卻是他們第一次坦承的告訴對方自己的擔憂。

愛情裡的擔憂不是單方的，而是雙向的，Tony曾經在追Hotch的時候許諾過會保護他們父子，而後來Hotch也曾自我許諾要保護Tony，不同的世界卻相同性質的工作讓他們又靠近又疏遠，因為擔心而疏遠，因為愛情而靠近，需要療傷的者不只是Tony見慣了凶案的Hotch也是，保護是很籠統的一個承諾，但是他們都做到了，不論外在或是心靈。

Tony當天晚上沒有再說任何一句話，只是把頭埋進了Hotch的懷裡，而Hotch就這樣抱著他，兩個人沉默的坐著直到黎明到來；後來，他們不曾談論這次的事情，他們只是認真地愛著對方，以各種方式。

-end-


End file.
